


Job

by Celinarose



Series: Blazing Snowflakes [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you do exactly?" A small conversation. All that they said and all they didn't. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job

"Your job, what is it exactly? You never tell me." Molly walks along, the cold wind brushing past.  
_I save the world. I protect it from creatures of other planets, other universes, other dimensions. I keep guard on the twenty million lifeforms that are disguised as human but aren't. I learn and I teach and I remember to never forget all that a mad man with a blue box told me. I look into telescopes, not to see the stars, but to watch out for any life that might attack us. I read and memorise the Galactic Codes and Treaties that ensure peace. I keep secrets from my own boss, for her safety, and ours. I try to erase the memories ingrained in my head of a year that never was. And just sometimes, I dream about reunions and happy endings._  
"I work for the government. That's all I can tell you I'm afraid."  
Molly nods.  
"What about you? Working as a pathologist must be interesting. What all do you do exactly?"  
_I try not to cry every time I see a mother coming to identify a body. I help a psychopath fake his own death and torture his best friend for years. I provide "spare parts" for his experiments, parts that come from real people. I cut up hundreds of once living humans to find why they are no longer living. I lie about my profession because they all consider it vile and disgusting. I learn everyday, and yet I try to forget that life is fleeting. And just sometimes, I dream of reunions and happy endings._  
"Same old. You know." Martha nods.

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt even realise it was so long!! 275 words. Please review!


End file.
